<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il cielo in una stanza by Thalissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363078">Il cielo in una stanza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalissa/pseuds/Thalissa'>Thalissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, it's just them vibing in Rome, never believed would come this day, quarantine apparently, where I would write about quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalissa/pseuds/Thalissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had said to his teenage self that by the time he was 23 he would be dancing with Hinata Shouyou to Italian music while quarantined across the world during a pandemic he would have laughed so hard —or smirked, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il cielo in una stanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently in 2020 Kageyama is playing in Rome (and if you have some Italian moots on twitter, I know you saw the Italian fandom going completely crazy about this). So this is just Kageyama being quarantined in his apartment in Rome with Hinata by pure chance (Shouyou went to Italy to spend some times with his bf and ended up stuck there. I know February/March is on-season, so let me just say this is a poetic license and Hinata had nothing to do). I know for a fact the only correct words here are the ones in Italian, and I have a lot of reservations about my use of English (I even dared to make a reference to Portuguese, so I hope my dictionary didn't betray me), so I just want to say I'm really sorry for the mistakes in advance. Title from the amazing song I quoted. This is totally self indulgent but I hope you like it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Italy is a funny place to be quarantined in, Kageyama thinks —not that he’s ever been in quarantine before. Three days ago he went to the store to buy some milk and pasta —Shouyou <em>always</em> wants to eat pasta, and his resolve to make a dish of carbonara fit in his “athlete–in–quarantine” diet as many times as he can is admirable— and a guy was steering his cart around the aisles while wearing a T-Rex costume. Tobio took a video and sent it to Shouyou, who was waiting at home —one person per family is allowed to go out for necessities, and yeah, he knows they’re not family, they’re just cohabitating together out of unlucky circumstances, but maybe, one day… But he digresses. So he sent the video to Shouyou, who immediately forwarded it to the group chat they still have with Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima went on a two-thousand words rant —Shouyou counted them— about how the costume was historically and anatomically inaccurate. Who even <em>knows</em> dinosaurs’ anatomy?<br/>
<br/>
Almost every evening people organise something to do collectively —Tobio got the gist of it on social media— like singing the Italian anthem from balconies, or blasting pop music and dancing, or clapping all together —it’s a way to honour the medical staff, Tobio read.Shouyou made friends with the college students living one floor up —they knocked on Kageyama’s door, with masks and gloves on, to ask for <em>oregano</em> of all things, and then proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes trying to mimic oregano to Hinata, with no help whatsoever from Kageyama because he honestly found it funny as hell.<br/>
In the year he’s been living in this apartment Kageyama also acquainted himself with the couple whose balcony is adjoined to his, so there are evenings when the four of them drink coffee and make small talk in sometimes stilted Italian —from Kageyama— and a lot of gestures —from the couple and Hinata both. Coffee apparently is a ritual here, and Tobio found that a true espresso is something to die for.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span>So yeah, all in all, it’s not bad. He videocalls his sister and his teammates, and together with Shouyou they videocall friends back in Japan and, funnily enough, Oikawa, who is still in Argentina. The setter and Shouyou quickly became friends during his boyfriend’s time in Brazil —because <em>of course</em>— so now he and Oikawa have to play nice to each other —to Shouyou’s complete amusement.<br/>
Shouyou is the one to usually cook for them. He can provide for himself just fine, but his boyfriend actually enjoys preparing meals, cycling between home recipes, bits and pieces of Brazilian cuisine he picked up during his stay in Rio and some Italian dishes that a blog online recommends. (Kageyama taught him how to do carbonara —<em>with </em>guanciale<em>, Tobio, non fa’ il cretino</em>, he swears he can <em>still</em> hear his libero’s dead serious voice— and left it at that).<br/>
<br/>
There are days where it’s hard to maintain a routine when you can’t leave the house, with the hours that seem to blur together in an endless cycle only distinguishable by the sunlight outside. The streets outside are quiet too, and that’s strange in and on itself in a city like Rome. So Shouyou and he tend to drag the other into mindless activities whenever one of them becomes too lethargic —but there are times too, when they silently decide to spend another hour in bed, or another ten minutes in the shower, or another minute huddled together on the sofa, just because they can. In all the years they’ve been together, they’ve never <em>lived</em> together. There was always something between them —time zones, different teams, then time zones again— and now here they are. Tobio still thinks he’s imagining Hinata in his bed, some days.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span>It’s late in the evening and he’s rinsing the last dishes while Hinata is tidying up the living room, his Spotify playlist playing from Shouyou’s computer. It’s a miscellaneous playlist, with Italian songs only, created by his new teammates to make him more attuned to the language (The playlist is named “<em>Tobio cantacele sotto la doccia</em>” and he doesn’t even know <em>why</em>). It’s also a weird playlist, with love songs, pop songs, old songs, and anime openings, because apparently every anime broadcasted in Italy gets its own customised opening sung by the same two people. Tobio secretly likes the anticlimactic mix.<span class="Apple-converted-space">   <br/>
<br/>
</span><em>Quando sei qui con me<br/>
Questa stanza non ha più pareti<br/>
<br/>
</em>He’s drying his hands on a dishtowel when one of his personal favourites starts playing. It’s a refined melody, and he likes how the words feel poetic, even if they roll off his tongue without the same elegance. He pads to the living room, where Shouyou is just turning off the vacuum cleaner. It all feels so domestic, them cleaning up the house, him in an old tracksuit, Hinata already in sweatpants even if is only March, and it really is: what’s more domestic than doing housework together? Yet Kageyama can’t explain with words the fuzzy feeling he gets every time he sees Shouyou doing something completely normal in his apartment.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span><em>Quando sei qui vicino a me<br/>
Questo soffitto viola non esiste più<br/>
Io vedo il cielo sopra noi<br/>
<br/>
</em>“Dance with me” he just says, extending a hand towards Hinata. His boyfriend looks up at him, with mirth in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow, Italy really changed you”.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, boke”.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata laughs, accepting the offered hand and grasping Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama is smiling too, letting his left hand rest on Shouyou’s shoulder. They start to sway gently, not really knowing how to dance.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you look at that, you really got some moves, after all”, whispers Hinata, earning a snort from his boyfriend.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span>“Why are you whispering, idiot”, Tobio retorts, lifting his left hand to tuck a lock of Hinata’s hair behind his ear.<br/>
<br/>
“Dunno,” Shouyou admits “it just feels like a moment where the people in films start whispering”. He lays his head against Kageyama’s right shoulder, closing his eyes. “Also, this is a beautiful song”. Kageyama silently agrees. They lazily start to move around the room, humming along the melody.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Abbandonati<br/>
Come se non ci fosse più<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></em><em>Niente, più niente al mondo<br/>
<br/>
</em>“Tell me something in Italian”, says Hinata, his voice vibrating against his neck. Kageyama hums, a soft smile tugging at his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Why should I?”, he replies, just to tease him.<br/>
<br/>
“Just humour me, Bakageyama!” Hinata’s tone is falsely irritated: in fact, he doesn’t even deign to lift his head off Kageyama’s shoulder. They’ve been together for so long now —rivals, friends, boyfriends— that they could banter in their sleep.<br/>
Hinata has listened to him speak Italian countless of times already —it’s his job to make them able to communicate in a country across the globe, after all— but Kageyama knows, because he can deeply relate, that hearing your significant other speak another language it’s just in his own league of… yeah, he’s going to be crass about it and say “hot”. And fascinating. And incredible. And astonishing. Yeah, like he said, he can relate.<br/>
<br/>
“So?” Hinata prompts, lifting his head to catch Kageyama’s gaze. His smile is blinding, and Tobio knows he could lose himself in the warmth it emanates. It’s more than addicting, it’s a constant: the sky is blue, the water is wet, Shouyou’s smile could power half the world.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Adoro il tuo sorriso</em>”, he says, caught in the sappiness of swaying to romantic music with his boyfriend. Or maybe the quarantine is getting to him. Or maybe he still can’t believe he is living with Hinata, even if by chance.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span>“Ah! You said something about my smile, right? It’s the same in Portuguese!”<br/>
If someone had said to his teenage self that by the time he was 23 he would be dancing with Hinata Shouyou to Italian music while quarantined across the world during a pandemic he would have laughed <em>so</em> <em>hard</em> —or smirked, really. But here he is, in an apartment in Rome with the love of his life. It feels like a cheesy romcom, but Kageyama has already come to terms with this: wherever this thing between them goes in the future, he will never love anyone else how he loves Shouyou. They are too intertwined, and too blurred around the edges. Kageyama hopes that Hinata knows this too: he’s the only one who could shatter him at will alone, but then again, Hinata only has gentle hands for the people he loves, and he never doubted Hinata’s love. He’s in apartment in Rome with the love of his life, and Hinata has never felt so <em>real</em> between his arms.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span><em>Suona un’armonica<br/>
Mi sembra un organo<br/>
</em><em>Che vibra per te e per me<br/>
<br/>
</em>“No, I said that you are a moron”, he barely exhales, not even giving Shouyou the time to squeal with fake outrage, just stopping their dance to cup Hinata’s warm cheeks with his hands and kiss him. Hinata melts against his mouth, and this, too, is totally cliché, but Kageyama doesn’t mind. He never minds if it’s about Hinata. He feels like he could live forever in the span of a single kiss.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span><em>Su nell’immensità del cielo<br/>
</em><em>Per te e per me<br/>
Nel cielo</em></p><p>Hinata breaks the kiss just enough to murmur: “You know I love you, right?”, against his lips, his eyes sparkling with uncanny clarity. It’s the same hyper fixed focus he reserves for critical plays in matches, and Tobio always feels on fire when touched by that gaze.<br/>
<br/>
“I never doubted it” he whispers, laying his forehead against Shoyou’s. It’s the truth: the sky is blue, the water is wet, and Hinata loves him. He’s never been more humbled in his life: Shouyou could overpower the world with his love, yet he decided to entrust it with him.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>They continue to kiss gently, while the soft music gives way to a new, more upbeat song. They still sway gently, to a tune only the two of them seem to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU43Dc9KZbE">"Il cielo in una stanza"</a>. I find it so poetic. The episode about the guy in the T-rex costume really happened in a town near where I live, and it was harmless and really hilarious, especially at a time where laughs were more than appreciated. I was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/ringoismymood/status/1284127806700564480?s=21">this art</a> by Ringo, please show him love because!!! he's!!!! amazing!!! Feedback appreciated, even if you want to correct my grammar! You can also find me <a href="https://twitter.com/cristhalissa">here</a> if you want to scream with me about Haikyuu, or know about the bits of Italian I threw in here. Stay strong for tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>